Walt Disney's School for the Exceptionally Talented
by SuperMaurryn
Summary: Hercules is new in town. After his dad pulled some strings, he was accepted into Walt Disney's School for the Exceptionally Talented. He quickly befriends long time inhabitant-Ari (OC). Ari takes Herc under her wing, showing him the ropes and helping him make friends. Read as drama unfolds, friendships will be tested. Will they stay strong? or will they split? Warning-Mature Themes
1. Chapter 1-New Kid

_**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN DISNEY OR ITS CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. So, I've never written a Fanfiction before, let alone posted one, so please go easy on me. The idea for this Fanfiction came to me from a series of pictures from deviant art. A user by the name of Hyung86 posted a series of fan art of his/her take on what Disney characters would look like as modern day college students. It really gave me some inspiration to write this Fanfiction. There are 3 OC's, Ari, Ali, and Grace and a few more side OC's may appear. My main OC is Ari. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any suggestions let me know in the comment! Please go easy on me in the reviews! **__**  
><strong>_

_italics__ are someones thoughts_

"This is speaking."

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hercules' P.O.V<p>

Hercules gazed up at the intimidating boarding school before him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Okay Herc, you can do this." He whispered to himself.

He adjusted his bag, straightened out his shirt, and checked for any mud on his baggy jeans. He took another deep breath, and forced himself to relax. _It's gonna be fine, _he thought to himself. Soon, Hercules began making his way to his new school, Walt Disney's School for the Exceptionally Talented.

Ari's P.O.V

I was lying down; my body stretched across one the bleachers, staring out across the empty football field. I took in a deep breath, inhaling the crisp autumn air. The soothing sun was omitting a lovely warmth across my stomach. I felt the wind pick up, blowing my long, red hair off my face. I heard a high-pitched whine coming from behind me. I turned my head and watched as my best friend Grace, trying desperately to keep her essay papers from flying away. We always came to the football field to watch the boys practice, well...I watch them practice, Grace does homework. I placed my arms behind my head, and was grateful I had worn a long sleeve crop top, instead of a sleeveless. I gave my outfit a look over for the millionth time today, and I was happy with what I saw. I was wearing my snug fitted,long sleeved, black and white striped crop top, with my high waisted black jeans. My black combat boots peeked up at me.

Soon enough, the football players began jogging their way across the field. I smiled, slowly letting my eyes rake over each player. I saw Coach Phil blow his whistle, as his short, tubby, little body ran across the grass.

"Alright ladies! Let's run some plays!" he screamed.

I laughed as I watched Adam raise his hand. Adam was a senior, and he was as sweet as can be. However, the minute he stepped on the field, he turned into a beast. So, people started calling him beast, and the name stuck. Hardly anyone remembers his real name though, but he doesn't mind.

"Coach, am I on offense or defense?" Adam yelled.

"What do you think Beast?!" Coach Phil screamed.

"Defense?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Now get moving!" Coach Phil screeched, his patience wearing thin.

I watched as they all scattered across the field, like ants in a frenzy. I closed my eyes, letting the sun hit the backs of my eyelids.

"How many times do think Coach Phil has considered just punching all these boys in their heads?" I asked Grace, laughing.

"Probably a hundred." She said, "How many times do you think he's regretted taking this job?"

"Probably three hundred." I cackled.

I could feel a really nice cat nap coming on. _Yes...that would be nice _I thought to myself. Just as I was about to slip under, I heard tons of yelling, and not the usual yelling from Coach Phil either. I sat upright and looked towards the field. A streak of bright orange hair caught my eyes, as it flew around the field. There was a young, thin boy, stumbling across the yard lines, looking very lost.

"What are you doing kid?!" Phil screamed, "Get off the field!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the poor kid said as ran into every person on the field.

"Oh boy..." I muttered.

I swung my legs over the bleacher I had been occupying for the past 20 minutes and stood up. I stretched my arms up above my head, and heard my joints pop. I turned around and gave a swift kick to body behind me.

"OW!" Grace wailed, "Whaaaat?"

I nodded to the field, "We got a new kid."

Grace stood, gazing over my shoulder, and laughed. We both watched as the poor boy fell over his own feet. His face slammed into the bench.

"Ouch!" Grace and I moaned.

It was time to go help this kid out. I bounded down the bleachers towards the gangly teenager, currently pulling himself off the ground. I stopped mid-step and turned my head.

"Grace!" I shouted, "you coming or nah?"

"I'll be there in a minute!" she called back, moving as slow as an elderly woman, trying to gather her things.

I chuckled under my breath and continued my trip down the bleachers at lightning speed. When I reached the fence I quickly jumped over and landed on the grass. I made my way toward Coach Phil and the rest of the team. I began maneuvering my way through the crowd of masculinity and sweat. I was within arms reach of the new kid, when a pair of large, tan arms grabbed me by my waist and spun me around. I was ready to kick somebody's ass for touching me, but my anger subsided as long, brown dreadlocks invaded my vision.

"Tarzan I swear on your skateboard, if you don't put me down right now! I will personally kick your pretty little ass!" I said haughtily.

Tarzan was one of the fastest guys on our football team, he's also on the cross country, lacrosse, and basketball team. I have no idea how he manages it all but he does and he's amazing. He has been my friend since freshman year, and he's always had my back. His girlfriend Jane gets a bit touchy about how close we are but she usually doesn't say anything. Tarzan laughed at my threats and set me on the ground. I huffed, wondering how I was going to get that nasty sweat stench off my clothes.

"Did you see that crazy ginger running across the field?!" Tarzan asked me, his arms still around my waist.

"Yeah, I think he's new. I WAS going to go help him but some barbarian grabbed me!" I said, shooting him a fake glare.

He laughed, towering over my 5'5 stature with his 6'0 tall build. "Oh come on, since when do you take interest in new students?"

"Since he not only embarrassed himself in front of everyone but is also getting publicly humiliated by Coach Phil." I said, dropping my head to one side, "I feel bad for him."

Tarzan leaned his head back, "Hmm...I guess that's a good enough reason."

I laughed, "It better be, now if you'll excuse me, I need to walk away from you before Jane sees the two of us talking to closely and explodes."

"You're right," he said, looking around for Jane. "Go on!"

I chuckled, pulling myself out of his arms. I jogged past the other boys, ignoring the whistles, and went straight to Coach Phil, hoping to rescue the new kid. The kid was tall and lanky, with bright orange, curly hair. He had his head down, apologizing repeatedly.

"What was that kid?!" Coach Phil screamed, his tiny body jumped up and grabbed the poor boy by his shirt. "Are you trying to screw up my plays?!"

"N-no s-sir!" he sputtered. "I-I'm sorry I'm n-new and I-I-I.."

I put my hand on Coach Phil's shoulder, "I'll take him off your hands coach."

"Thank the God's!" Coach Phil exasperated. "Get this shrimp off my field!"

I turned to the new kid, "Hi, I'm Ari. You must be new."

The kid's eyes were the size of dinner plates, "U-um I'm H-H-Hercules."

"Well Hercules," I said taking his hand, "Welcome to Walt Disney's School for the Exceptionally Talented."

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm just testing the waters, if you think I should keep going let me know! Please review! thank you! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2-Poor Unfortunate Nose!

_**Me- So here is the next chapter, I'm having a bit of a writer's block, but I'm going to try to work through it. I know the first chapter was really short and I am oh so sorry! I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. Herc, would you like to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Herc-um, I can if you really need me t-**_

_**Me- Pleaaaaassssseeeeeeeee**_

_**Herc-*sigh* SuperMaurryn does not own Disney or any of its products or characters. Please R&R. **_

* * *

><p>Herc's P.O.V<p>

Herc had just been trying to find the administration's office, that was all. He tried to find someone to ask for directions. He soon saw a group of tall, muscular guys lounging by what looked to be a field house. Herc approached them with caution. As he got closer, he could see there were four of them. They all had big coats on, they were all pretty normal, except the guy in the middle. He looked like he just came off some major steroids. Hercules gulped and forced his uneasy-ness down.

"U-um, excuse me…" Hercules said, his voice shaking.

They all ceased speaking and turned to him. The guys all looked him up and down, taking in his bright gold and black, lightning shirt, his baggy jeans, and his gold sneakers. They immediately began laughing.

"Well, what do we have here?" the steroid guy said.

"Um, I'm Hercules, I'm new." Herc said, praying his voice wouldn't shake again.

"Well Hercules, I'm Gaston." Steroid guy, now known as Gaston, smirked. "These are my buddies, boys introduce yourselves will ya?"

"I'm Jackson." A tall lanky guy said, stalking forward.

"Isaiah." A shorter, robust boy grunted.

"And I'm Le'Fou!" a small, chubby boy said, pushing his way to the front.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, but I'm a little lost. I'm trying to find the administration's office." Herc said, backing up a bit. "If you could just point me in the right direction, I'll be on my way.

He wasn't bothered much by the three guys in the back; they seemed like a gang of idiots. However, Herc really didn't like the look of Gaston, something about him gave Hercules a bad feeling.

"The administration's office?" Le Fou asked, "Sure! It's over at the West end of the schoo-UUGH!"

Gaston slammed his fist into the back of Le Fou's head, "Hahaha, oh Le Fou, sorry about that, he doesn't have a good sense of direction! What you need to do is, go down that road to your left, run right across the football field, find Coach Phil, and tell him you're new and he will call an escort to take you where you need to go!"

"What if they're practicing?" Hercules asked, very confused.

"You have to run right through the field, and completely cut off practice." Gaston boredly replied, slicking his hair back, "It's the only way Coach Phil will listen to you, you'll earn his respect."

"Oh, okay." Herc said, "Seems a bit unorthodox but if that's the only way..."

"Oh it is!" Jackson said, jumping into the group.

"Well, alright! Thanks guys!" Herc said running off towards the field.

"Anytime kid!" Gaston bellowed, his buddies laughing behind him.

'_Man, what a nice group of guys!_' Hercules thought as he sprinted his way down the hill to the football field. When Herc finally made it to the field, he stared down and watched as the football players began running across the grass. He thought about what Gaston said, and began dashing across the field. The minute he started running he began slamming into almost every single person on the field.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Get off the field!"

"What are you doing kid?! Get off the field!"

Hercules quickly realized that this might have been a mistake. He tried to make his way back off the field without getting trampled to death.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he shouted, while praying he wouldn't get killed.

He was almost to the sideline when he felt his feet curl under themselves, and his body went hurtling forward. He tried to catch himself but his arms were too slow. He felt his face slam into a metal bench and felt a crunch in his nose. Herc began pulling himself up and as he was attempting to check if his nose was broken, a short, chubby man came into his sight.

"What was that kid?!" The chubby man, whom he assumed was Coach Phil, shouted at him.

Coach Phil jumped into the air and grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him down. He was then eye level with the red faced man.

"Are you trying to screw up my plays?!" He screamed at Hercules.

"N-no s-sir!" Herc sputtered, panic flowing through him. "I-I'm sorry, I'm n-new and I-I-I..."

"I'll take him off your hands coach." A deep melodic voice said.

Herc lifted his eyes and saw one of the most stunning girls he'd ever seen. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't short either. Long, crayon box red hair cascaded down her back, her layered bangs framing her pale, oval face. She had ivory skin, lightly dusted with freckles. Her almond eyes were a bright, captivating green and she had a small nose and small lips. She was clad in a fitted black and white crop top, black, high waisted jeans, and combat boots.

"Hi, I'm Ari. You must be new." She said, smiling warmly.

"U-um I'm H-H-Hercules." Herc replied, silently cursing his nerves for making his voice shake.

He extended his hand towards her and tried his best to smile without looking like he had just made a total fool out of himself. Ari took his hand in her's and shook his hand.

"Well Hercules, Welcome to Walt Disney's School for the Exceptionally Talented." She said.

Ari's P.O.V

After my little introduction, I began to question Hercules about the stunt he had just pulled.

"What were you doing running around the field like that?" I asked Hercules, "and in the middle of practice too!"

"Uh, well...you see I was just-" Hercules was interrupted by a group of guys from across the field.

They were laughing and pointing, holding their stomachs and trying not to fall over. I quickly identified them as Gaston and his little gang. My mouth fell into a frown, Gaston was a bully and a narcissist. I knew immediately that they were involved in all this somehow. I turned towards Hercules and my breath caught in my throat. Hercules was staring over at Gaston's group, betrayal written across his face and embarrassment in his eyes. His head dropped and his shoulders slumped.

"I was just trying to find the Administration's Office..." Hercules mumbled, plopping down on the bench behind him.

"Herc, mind if I call you that?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Herc, the office is on the other side of the school." I said, placing my hand on his back.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out the hard way..." He sighed, running his hand through his bright, orange hair.

"Look Herc, Gaston is a bully, he always has been. There hasn't been one person at this school that hasn't fallen victim to his antics. Don't be too embarrassed." I said, hoping to comfort him.

He lifted his head to smile at me and I nearly shouted. His nose was slowly turning a deep blue color, and it wasn't getting any better.

"Oh Herc...your nose..." I cringed, watching it slowly turn purple.

Hercules gave me a quizzical look, not really understanding what I meant. He reached up to touch his nose and blood began pouring out like a faucet!

"AAAH!" Herc shouted in surprise.

I watched as he put his hands around his nose, trying to keep the blood from spilling all over his clothes. He jumped up off the bench, pushing his head as far away from his body as he could. I stood up next to him and put my arms around his shoulders.

"Come on, I'll take you to nurse Ursula." I laughed, guiding him off the field.

I gave a quick look behind me, searching for Grace. I didn't want to leave her alone with Gaston still on the field. She and I are like Yin and Yang. I always know how to defend myself but Grace has a bit of a hard time being aggressive. I'm usually the one throwing the punches. If Gaston was still out here, I wanted to make sure she was with someone that could protect her. I quickly located her long, blonde hair. She was sitting with Dash and Jack-Jack Incredible. Jack-Jack was a freshman and Dash a sophomore but they were more than able to fight off anyone, even a big brute like Gaston. I smiled and waved at Grace, catching her attention. She waved back and nodded, gesturing me to go ahead. I turned my attention back to Hercules and began lightly pushing him towards the infirmary.

"Come on," I laughed, "let's get you to the nurse's office."

...

After a short walk up the hill to the infirmary (we kept it close to the field for obvious reasons) I was able to calm Hercules down. I opened the door to the waiting room, ushering Hercules inside as quickly as I could. I grabbed some tissues from the table by the door.

"Here, hold your head back and keep these over your nose." I told him.

He did as I told him and I began to make my way towards the back of the infirmary. I needed to talk to nurse Ursula before Herc's nose got any worse. Not many people really liked her but I was one of the few that did. She was a bit dark, and dry humored but that's what I liked about her. However, no matter what anybody said, at the end of the day she was good at what she did. She knew exactly how to fix someone in a jif. It was also really nice to be her favorite because when I didn't want to go to class, she'd write me an excuse and let me take a nap.

"Nurse Ursula?" I called out, letting my eyes wander around her back office.

"In here darling." Her deep, raspy voice called from the closet.

I stepped into the large supply closet and found her looking through some health records. She lifted her head up at me and smiled. She had on her dark purple and black skirt, with her dark purple blazer over a white shirt. Neatly placing the files back in the box, she shooed me out of the closet and followed behind me. I could hear her small heels clacking behind me. She turned and closed the door.

"Another excuse from class?" she asked, laughing softly.

"Not exactly..." I said, scratching the back of my head.

She raised her eyebrow up at me, "Well that's a change."

I sighed, "Gaston really pulled one over on the new kid and things went pretty bad and long story short, his nose is probably broken and its pouring blood everywhere."

She shook her head. "Where is this poor boy?"

I nodded to the front and showed her where Hercules was still sitting, holding the tissue to his nose. He turned his head slightly toward me and smiled. Nurse Ursula briskly strode over to him, gently taking his face in her hands, checking for any other injuries.

"Hello young man, I'm Nurse Ursula, I heard your nose is quite a mess." she said soothingly.

"Yes ma'am." He said, slowly lifting the tissue off his nose.

I had to force myself not to make a sound at the sight of his nose. I hadn't thought it could get worse but it did. Herc's nose was nearly black now and swollen. I had no idea how he wasn't in serious pain. Nurse Ursula kept her poker face up and straightened herself.

"Come with me sweetheart, let's get that nose fixed up." She said, gesturing towards the back.

He looked hesitantly at me and I rubbed his arm, hoping to comfort him. I smiled softly and pushed him towards the office.

"Go on," I said, "before it gets worse."

As he dissapeared to the back I sat down on the couch behind me. I started going through my head and thinking about Hercules. _He is quite an odd one but so am I. I still can't believe what Gaston did._ I thought bitterly_ I have to get the whole story when Hercules is out. I still feel really bad for him though. He seems like such a sweet guy. A little too gullible, but sweet. How is he so tall? And why isn't he in pain? His nose looks awful and he slammed into that bench like a truck. I mean jeez..._

I was pulled out of my thoughts before I could get too into my head when I heard the door open. I stood up, and saw Hercules strolling towards me. He had a few bandages over his nose, but other than that he seemed fine.

Nurse Ursula came to stand beside the both of us. "Just do what I told you to take care of that nose and it should heal up in about a week or two."

"Thank you." he said gratefully.

"Anything for a friend of Ari's." Nurse Ursula smiled and strolled back to her office.

"Well? Feel any better?" I asked him, staring at the bandages on his nose.

"Yeah," he replied, "A lot actually, how come she likes you so much?"

"I'm a likeable person, now what exactly happened with you and Gaston's group?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips.

Hercules sighed and peered up at me through his lashes. _Wow, _I thought, _he has really pretty eyes. _He was about to speak but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Not here," I grabbed his hand and started pulling him out the door, "I've got a super cool place to show you. We can talk there."

"Okay." Hercules laughed, letting me pull him out the door.

_I think I'm gonna like this guy._ I thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me-Here is the new chapter I hope you guys like it! I know it's still short but I promise it will get better! I'm gonna be bringing in more characters soon! im sorry for any grammar errors T_T Herc is such a cutie! <strong>_

_**Hercules- Awwwwww haha, remember to R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3-God Save The Students

_**Me-Hey guys, so here is chapter 3, I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes in the previous chapter! I'm still getting used to everything but I think I have the hang of it all! Thank you all for reading it despite the roughness of it! Thank you so much to Ajohrendt, and aguamarine1116 for following! and for Ajohrendt for favoriting! **_

_**Herc-Yes! Thank you to everyone!**_

_**Me-DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM DISNEY AT ALL.**_

* * *

><p>Ari's P.O.V<p>

I dragged Hercules up six flights of stairs, to the roof of the Art Hall. Most of my friends and I would come up here during lunch and eat. We came up here for all sorts of stuff really, it was one of our favorite places on campus. I jumped behind Hercules and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Woah!" He laughed, trying to pry my hands off his eyes.

I chuckled behind him, "Easy now Herc, before I can show you anything, you need to see this first."

Hercules finally stopped squirming and dropped his hands by his sides. I slowly started pushing him forward, leading him to the fenced gate that went all the way around the rooftop. It was like the roofs you saw in anime schools. I was having a bit of trouble keeping my hands over his eyes because even though he wasn't very bulky, Herc was really tall. He was at least a head taller than me. Finally, I got him nearly pressed up against the fence.

I stood on the very tips of my toes and leaned in next to Herc's ear. "Okay Herc, this is the best view in the whole school." I whispered in his ear quietly.

I slowly pulled my hands off his eyes, and jumped up to stand next to him. I watched his eyes flutter open, and begin to focus on the view in front of him. Herc's pupils became saucers as he gazed out over the premises. For a while, he didn't say anything, he just stared. Eventually Hercules spoke.

"This is...incredible." he whispered.

"Ha...yeah." I replied, "Didn't you have anything like this at your old school?"

Herc stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Uh...no. I went to a public school in Greece. It didn't work out too well."

"Oh..." I said, suddenly feeling bad.

"Did you ever go to public school?" Hercules asked, turning towards me.

I turned away from him. "Yeah, for a little while." I didn't like talking about my short time in public school, it was a bad time in my life. I never knew how cruel people could be until I attended public school. I was thankful when my mother pulled me out. I needed to get away from this subject before Herc started asking too many questions.

"But I don't wanna talk about that Herc." I said, spinning around and looking him in the eye.

"Y-you don't?" He stuttered, startled by my sudden movement.

"No," I said, stalking towards him, "I want to know what happened with Gaston."

Herc sighed, hanging his head. I could tell he didn't like being embarrassed or made fun of. There was more that happened to him in public school that he wasn't telling me but I wouldn't push it. I would listen when he was ready to talk. I grabbed Herc's hand and pulled him down to sit with me. We layed our backs against the fence and looked up at the clouds.

"I was trying to find-" Herc began.

"The Administrations Office, I know." I interrupted.

"Yeah," Herc sighed. "But I got lost, really lost. I was wandering around for a while and then I saw Gaston and his friends. I thought they could help me." Hercules took a deep breath. "I asked them for help and Gaston said if I ran through the field in the middle of practice, I would earn Coach Phil's respect. Then I would get an escort to take me to the office."

I looked at Hercules in absolute disbelief. How could anyone be gullible enough to believe that?! I mean come on! I shook my head and sighed, and was about to speak until Hercules stopped me.

"I just wanted to start over." He whispered. "I wanted to be the cool new kid. I didn't want to be a loser again like I was in Greece. I wanted to be a star, an athlete and make my dad proud. But I screwed it all up on the first day, running through practice like an idiot."

Hercules put his head in his hands and took a shaky breath. I felt horrible for him, and I was furious with Gaston. I rubbed Herc's back, trying to think of something to say.

"They had a nickname for me." Hercules whispered.

"What?" I asked, barely hearing what he was saying.

"In Greece, at my old school. They gave me a nickname." Hercules said a bit louder.

"What...what was it?" I asked, knowing I was treading on eggshells.

"Herc the Jerk...Jerkcules...They called me a jerk because I always messed things up." He whimpered, tears in his eyes.

I suddenly felt a fire roar inside me, making my blood boil. I was now determined to turn Hercules into the biggest star this school has ever seen. I shot up from the ground and held my hand out.

"Come on." I said.

"Where are we going?" Hercules said, sniffling.

"We are going to make you the best damn athlete this school has ever seen." I shouted with a fire in my eyes.

**_2 hours later_**

I checked my phone, it was 11:30 am. "Almost time for lunch!" I shouted.

I had given Hercules a big tour of the school, and already had the rest of the day planned. We're going to eat lunch, find him some friends, and then talk to Coach Phil. He hated Gaston and I was more than sure that once he heard what happened, Coach Phil would be happy to help out Hercules. We had finally reached the cafeteria when Grace ran towards me, Dash and Jack Jack still at her sides.

"Hey!" Grace squealed, running towards me.

"Hey gorgeous!" I laughed, hugging her tight.

Grace turned towards Hercules, "How's that nose doing? You hit your face really hard, I heard in the bleachers!"

Hercules' face turned a bright red, "It's doing better, thank you."

Dash slung an arm around Hercules' shoulder and stuck his hand out. "Hey I'm Dash, and this is my younger brother, Jack Jack."

"What's up?" Jack Jack pipped up from behind Dash's shoulder.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Hercules said, smiling. "I'm Hercules."

"Well Hercules, you wanna eat with us? or..." Dash mused.

"Yeah, we're down." I said, pulling Herc along.

Once we all had our food, I scoured the cafeteria for a table. The cafeteria at WDSET wasn't a normal, boring cafeteria like most schools had. Our lunchroom was built more like a fancy hotel breakfast area...but really big. We had tables, booths, dessert bars, salad bars, soda fountain machines, vending machines, everything! I finally spotted our usual table, one of the biggest tables in the lunchroom. I sprinted towards it and placed my over-flowing tray of food. What? I look like a model and eat like a pig, big deal. Everyone sat down, scattered around the circular table.

"Seems like there isn't enough of us to really fill the table haha." Hercules said, trying to calm his nerves.

"There's usually a lot of us." I said, digging into my mashed potatoes.

"What?!" Hercules said, a bit surprised.

"How can you eat like that and stay your size?" Grace groaned.

"High metabolism." I said, my mouth full of potatoes.

"That's not even remotely fair." She said, leaning her head back.

Dash put his arm around Grace, "Don't worry about it, soon enough she'll get fat and wont be able to show off her mid-riff."

I stuck my tongue out at him and stood up, flashing my bare midriff at him, "Like you don't love it!"

Dash laughed but before he could say another word, the double doors burst open. Everyone's head turned towards the doors and the cafeteria went silent. I scrunched my face up in disgust. None other than Professor Claude Frollo strode through the doors, eyeing every student in sight.

"W-who is that?" Hercules whispered.

"Professor Frollo." I spit out, watching him circle about the lunchroom.

"He's super strict about dress code." Jack Jack mumbled.

"I thought we didn't have a dress code?" Madeleine wondered, cocking her head to the side.

"We don't." I glared, hoping to burn a hole through Pr. Frollo's skull.

"Ari, you do realize you're still standing up, right?" Dash whispered.

"Crap!" I yelped, quickly dropping into my seat, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

Pr. Frollo's head snapped in our direction and we all froze. His eyes locked on me and he began striding over to our table. Fast.

"Nice going there Ari." Dash murmured.

'Shut up' I mouthed at him. I just knew Professor Frollo was going to want to 'speak' to me about my attire and tell me how I'm going to burn in hell and yadda, yadda, yadda, while secretly creeping on me like he did all the other girls in school. Before I knew it he was right behind my chair, glaring down at me. I gulped, feeling my skin start to crawl. I plastered on my best smile and glanced up at him.

"Is there a problem Professor?" I asked sweetly.

His face soured into an unrecognizable expression. His eyes roamed over my attire, judging me on the spot.

"Your attire is still quite inappropriate, Miss Covington." He droned.

Hercules glanced over at me with a quizzical look. 'Covington?' he mouthed. I rolled my eyes and sighed, 'Last name' I mouthed back.

"Miss Covington!" snapped, "It is rude to ignore someone when they are speaking."

I rolled my eyes again, "Oh please, forgive me Professor! How rude of me."

I stared up at him, hoping my thick sarcasm made it through his even thicker skull. He glowered down at me, eyes burning with a mix of emotions.

"Try to keep your midriff covered." He huffed.

"But Professor," I shouted, standing up in my chair, "My midriff is so pretty!"

Cat calls and whistles sounded from around the lunchroom, as I turned in my chair, modeling. I smiled and blew kisses to random corners of the room. I turned back to Professor Frollo, his face plastered with astonishment and shock. His face fell into a frown, and he promptly turned on his heel and left the room.

I dropped back down into my chair and tossed my hair back. I began digging back into my food, but I came to a halt as I noticed that everyone at my table was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"What was that?" Hercules asked hesitantly.

I groaned, preparing for my friends to scold me about my behavior.

"One of these days, he is going to find a way to get you kicked out." Dash teased.

"Nah," Jack Jack piped up, "Principle Disney favors her too much."

"Then maybe I can persuade him to fire Professor Frollo." I giggled.

"He is a total creep." Grace said, munching on her salad.

"He's basically a pedophile, it's a wonder that he hasn't been fired yet." Dash spat, venom slipping through his words.

"He makes these really weird passes at some of the girls here and it's disturbing." Jack Jack mumbled.

I finally turned to Hercules, "And Esmerelda and I seem to be his main victims."

"Well yeah," I heard a melodic voice call from behind me.

We all turned towards the voice and saw none other than Esmeralda gliding across the floor to our table. She slid into the chair on my left and smiled softly. She placed her hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed.

"I'm graduating this year, so naturally he needs to find a replacement." She sighed sympathetically, "and I'm sorry he picked you."

I groaned again, slamming my head down onto the table. They all laughed for a bit before calming down. I pulled my head up again, finally straightening up in my seat. Esmeralda turned towards Hercules, as if finally noticing him.

"Hi," She said, extending her hand across the table, "I'm Esmeralda, Ari's friend, and soon to be free from Frollo's creepy obsession."

"Yeah and leaving me here to be the new obsession...stupid senior priviliges." I muttered.

"Hi, I'm Hercules." Herc said, shaking her hand.

I slowly let myself drown out all the talking, and just get lost in my own thoughts. I felt like Hercules was going to fit in well here. He was nice, sweet, and funny. If only I knew if he had any talents. That would definitely help him. I let out an inaudible sigh and leaned my head back. I began thinking about my classes for this semester. I knew that I had Art first period with Vice Principal Mickey, he was always fun. Second period, I had Creative Writing, but I didn't go because our original teacher, Ms. Morgana, quit. So, as of right now we don't have a teacher. After second period we had lunch, and after lunch we had creative hour. Creative Hour was an hour we had to work on whatever we wanted to work on. After Creative Hour, I had Vocals with Mr. Sebastian. Then my last class was Instrumental Music with Mr. Roger. Our classes went a little later than most schools but we loved it. I had finished all my academic classes last semester, so I had all my creative classes to have fun with. I was yanked out of my thoughts when Principle Disney came on over the intercom.

"Will all students and faculty please come to the auditorium for an assembly. Thank you!"

I stared up at the intercom, "I wonder what Principle Disney wants to tell us..."_  
><em>

"Must be something important." Dash said, gathering his things.

We all stood up and took off towards the auditorium, eager to hear what was going on.

_**Five minutes later**_

When we reached the auditorium, I dragged Herc to the front row.

"Why are you so eager to hear what he has to say?" Hercules said, stumbling behind me.

"Because, Principle Disney always has awesome stuff to announce!" I said.

I took a seat on the front row, as Hercules sat down on my right. Dash dropped down behind me with Jack Jack on his right. Grace slowly sat down on my left and smiled to Violet, Dash and Jack Jack's older sister as she sat down behind her.

"Well yeah, Principal Disney rules!" Dash said, resting his arms on either side of Hercules' seat.

"Everyone DOES love him a lot." Jack Jack added, lightly tugging on Violet's hair.

"Stop that!" Violet snapped, slapping his hand away.

Once everyone was seated in the auditorium, Principle Disney walked out on stage. Everyone applauded and cheered as he made his way to the middle of the stage. He bowed a few times, and laughed before raising his hands. We all quieted down, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Welcome students, to another great semester at our wonderful school!" he paused as everyone cheered, "Now as I'm sure you are all aware, our former Creative Writing Teacher, Ms. Morgana, left us last semester. I know that the students in her class had to go without a teacher today, but not to worry students! I have found a replacement teacher! Please give a very warm welcome to Mr. Hades."

A tall man in a dark suit, glided on to the stage. He walked with a confident stride, sneering down at all the students. His hands were in his pockets and his head was held high. He had-woah what? Blue hair? I liked this man. It got quiet very quickly, and I didn't blame anyone, he looked terrifying. I loved it.

"Me-OW!" I whispered, giggling like an idiot. "Since when do we get good looking teachers?"

"You are terrible!" Grace gasped, elbowing me in my ribs. "He's our new teacher!"

Violet swung her head down between Grace and me, "Oh come on, like you don't swoon over Mr. Roger."

"Who DOESN'T swoon over ?" Grace retorted.

We laughed together until Violet spoke again, "But I can see where Grace is coming from Ari, something about him looks...bad."

"Oh come ON!" I whined.

"I just hope he isn't taking Mrs. Morgana's spot as Dorm Supervisor..." Grace whispered, shuddering.

"Now, not only is Mr. Hades going to be your new teacher, he is also your new dorm supervisor." Please treat him with respect." Principle Disney said.

"What?!" Grace squeaked

"Yes!" I said a bit too loudly.

I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth, praying no one had heard my excitement. Apparently someone HAD noticed. Mr. Hades was staring down at me from the stage, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. I bit my lip and smiled. He smirked and turned his head back to Principal Disney. I could tell I would like this new man, Mr. Hades. He was tall, and looked positively evil! What can I say, I'm attracted to dangerous men? I turned towards Hercules in excitement, but my smile dropped. Hercules was staring up at Mr. Hades in horror.

"Herc, are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"That's my uncle." He spit out, hate dripping off his words.

I looked back up to Mr. Hades and saw him staring down at Hercules. His eyes shifted towards me and a smirk came across his face, his eyes burning with fascination. A shiver ran up my spine. _'this is going to be an interesting year...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me-I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I finally got to bring in Hades! YES! He has always been one of my favorite villains and if you are wondering, yes there will be implied studentteacher relations...ehehehehe And again I'm sorry for any grammar errors!_**

_**Hercules-Oh joy...**_

_**Hades-OH YEAH! Guess who's here!**_

_**Me-Oh this is going to be so much fun, ehehehehe **_


End file.
